Main:Madison Desch
Kansas City, Missouri, USA |Row 5 title = Years on National Team |Row 5 info = 2011-2012, 2013-2015 |Row 6 title = Club |Row 6 info = GAGE |Row 7 title = Coach(es) |Row 7 info = Al Fong & Armine Barutyan Fong |Row 8 title = Current status |Row 8 info = Retired |Row 9 title = College team |Row 9 info = Alabama Crimson Tide}}Madison Desch (born August 25, 1997 in Kansas City, Missouri) is a retired elite artistic gymnast. She trained at GAGE in Missouri and was coached by Al Fong, but resided in Lenexa, Kansas. In 2016, she attended the University of Alabama, where she competed as part of their gymnastics team. Junior Career Desch's national debut was at the 2010 JO Nationals, where she tied for first on uneven bars, placed third on vault, and fourth in the all-around. 2011 Desch competed at the 2011 CoverGirl Classic, her first competition as an elite gymnast. She tied for third on vault and ninth in the all-around, and placed eighth on balance beam. Her scores qualified her to the Junior Visa Championships. At Championships, Desch placed fifth on vault and tied for seventh on floor exercise. She was added to the Junior National Team. 2012 Desch's international debut came at the 2012 City of Jesolo Trophy. She took first with the American team, placed fourth on vault and uneven bars (tied), fifth in the all-around, and tied for seventh on balance beam in the junior division. Desch went on to compete at the 2012 Secret U.S. Classic, where she took first on balance beam, and second in the all-around, on vault, and floor exercise (tied). At the Junior Visa Championships, Desch again won the balance beam and placed second in the all-around, and also tied for third on floor exercise, placed fourth on vault and fifth on uneven bars. Senior Career 2013 Desch's senior debut came in 2013, at the US Classic in July. She only competed on balance beam, where she placed sixth. At the National Championships, she placed ninth in the all-around and fourth on floor exercise. She was not added back to the National team until the November training camp.added back to National team 2014 In March, she was named to the senior American team for the City of Jesolo Trophy.Jesolo There, she contributed to the American's gold medal finish, and placed eighth in the all-around. At the U.S. Classic in early August, she only competed on bars (placing twelfth) and beam (placing tenth). She competed the all-around at the National Championships, placing seventh overall. Immediately after Championships, she was named to the American team for the Pan American Senior Championships. She won team gold and placed fifth in the all-around and sixth on floor. Desch was named to the preliminary American team for the World Championships in Nanning, China. She traveled to China with the team and participated in podium training, but was named the team alternate prior to qualifications. Desch supported the team on the floor and received a medal with them during the victory ceremony. 2015 In March, she competed with a mixed team at the City of Jesolo Trophy and placed ninth in the all-around. In July, she competed at the Pan American Games in Toronto, Canada. In the team final, she went clean on three events but fell on balance beam. Nevertheless, her other scores contributed to the Americans' gold medal finish, and qualified her to the all-around and floor exercise final. In the all-around, she had a near fall on balance beam, and had to touch the beam to keep from coming off, and then stepped out of bounds on floor exercise, winning the silver medal. In the floor final, she stepped out of bounds again and finished in fourth place. Having competed in Toronto, Desch automatically qualified to the National Championships. She had a decent, solid competition on day one, but chose to scratch the second day and was not added back to the National Team. Desch retired from elite gymnastics in late May 2016 in order to prepare for her freshman year at the University of Alabama.retirement Medal Count Floor Music 2011-2012 - "Lerneciner" by Lavanda Trio 2015 - "Musical Grotesque" by Samvel Yervinyan References